Uma tarde com Heero
by Deusa Tsukihime
Summary: Fic hentai, portanto não é indicada para menores de 18 anos.HeeroxRelena


"**Uma tarde com Heero"**

**ATENÇÃO:** ESSE FINC É IMPROPRIO PARA MENORES DE 18! MAIS SE MESMO ASSIM VOCÊ QUISER LER... A RESPONSADILIDADE É TODA SUA, VOCÊ FOI AVISADO(A)!

Os cinco pilotos gundans estavam na base de Luxemburgo, agora reconstruída e também pertencia a Nação Mundial. Tudo estava finalmente em paz entre a Terra e as Colônias espaciais. Era o ano de 196 depois da colonização, aonde a Nação Mundial fazia a paz entre as colônias e a Terra.

- Nakatu já está polido... e muito bonito. – Fala Wu Fei que ilustrava seu gundam.

- Você diz isso todo o dia, você sempre trata do Shenlong como se ele fosse um filho. – Reclama Duo.

- Hum...se você cuidasse do Nakatu, ele estaria um ferro-velho como o seu Deathscythe. 

- Como você ousa chamar meu Gundam de ferro-velho! – Duo levanta irritado.

- Vocês podiam ficar quietos? – Pergunta Trowa. 

- Podem guardar o Sandrock, o Heavy Arms e o Wing Zero, já acabamos os reparos. – Quatre terminava de chegar os gundans. 

- Guarde o Deathscythe, eu já arrumei o painel interno. – Duo dá um tapa no seu gundam. 

- Guarde o Nakatu também, mais cuidado! Eu acabei de polir. 

- Tô com fome, será que tem algum restaurante por aqui?

- Sim Duo, um muito bom. – Quatre responde sorrindo.

- Heero! Vamos encher o bucho! Vamos logo! – Chama Duo. 

- Não tenho fome, podem ir. Tenho que terminar uns ajustes no meu lep-top.

- Credo, você vai acabar engolindo ele. – Duo faz uma careta. 

- Descanse um pouco Heero, você está ai desde ontem à noite.

- Não enche Quatre, já disse que estou bem! Vocês não iam comer?

- Vamos Quatre, antes que as coisas piorem. – Trowa segue na frente dos demais pilotos.

- Eu to preocupado com o Heero... – Duo já havia terminado de comer e puxava um assunto com os colegas. 

- Trabalho demais pode fazer a pessoa ficar muito estressada.

- Hum...ele é assim o tempo todo Quatre. – Wu Fei saboreava um chá gelado. 

- Ele tem que parar e descansar um pouco, a pressão dele pode subir e ele passa muito mal. – Trowa também havia terminado de comer. 

- Temos que conversar com ele. – Quatre limpa a boca educadamente com o guardanapo. 

- Por aqui vice-ministra Relena Darlian. – Uma oficial acompanha Relena. 

- Parece que tudo está bem. – A jovem dá uma olhada geral na base.

- Que visita maravilhosa senhorita Darlian. É uma honra ter sua ilustre visita aqui na base de Luxemburgo. 

- Obrigada pelas boas-vindas senhorita Une, estou aqui a pedido do conselho da Nação Mundial ver se tudo está bem desde a reconstrução.

- Fique a vontade então vice-ministra.

- Obrigada. – Relena agradece formalmente. 

- E aqui é o último lugar senhorita Darlian, onde todos os mobile suits estão guardados. – Sally acompanha Relena pelo saguão. 

- Não vejo questão em se ter mobile suits ainda, já que a paz reina na Terra e no espaço.

- Todo cuidado é pouco vice-ministra, já que nunca se sabe quando uma guerra pode estourar, mesmo que seja por causas bobas, já que uma guerra mesmo pequena chama a outra que pode ser bem maior. – Sally admira a base enquanto Relena fica presa em seus pensamentos. 

- "Não posso ainda concordar com isso, a imagem de mobile suits sempre vão representar uma guerra, mesmo que o espaço e a Terra estejam em plena paz." - Os pensamentos de Relena são interrompidos por um barulho de lep-top.

- Obrigada major Sally, eu só preciso terminar a vistoria, pode voltar a sua posição, a senhorita tem uma base para comandar.

- Com sua licença senhorita Darlian.

Relena desce as escadas até chegar aos pés de um mobile suit coberto.

-Eles chamam isso de segurança, cada dia fica mais fácil sabotar esses sistemas.-Heero sente uma presença e pega sua arma.

- Vai me matar agora Heero Yui?

- Relena. – Ele abaixa a arma. – O que a vice-ministra da nação mundial faz em Luxemburgo? 

- Estou vistoriando a base.

- Isso não é trabalho de uma vice-ministra. – Responde Heero de forma seca. 

- Não consigo esconder nada de você, peguei esse trabalho como desculpa. – Responde Relena se aproximando. 

- Desculpa?

- "Para te ver Heero" É, eu estava precisando descansar.

- Fique a vontade então. – Fala Heero voltando sua atenção novamente para o lep-top. 

- Que falta de educação Heero, eu ainda não almocei, por que você não me faz companhia? 

- Obrigado, não estou com vontade de comer. 

- Você não pode deixar a vice-ministra ir sozinha, pode ser perigoso.

- Está bem Relena, eu vou com você.

Relena sorri safisfeita. 

- A gente vai racha a conta, certo? – Pergunta Duo tirando alguns trocados do bolso de sua calça. 

- Eu já paguei Duo.

- Quatre! Você é um amigão. – Duo dá um tapinha nas costas de Quatre

- Ei, não é o Heero? – Trowa chama a atenção dos demais pilotos para a cena que estava acontecendo.

- Ele tá com uma moça. – Comenta Wu Fei. 

- É a senhorita Relena. – Fala Quatre com um sorriso. 

- Aqui está o menu senhorita. – Um garçom entrega o menu para Relena que olha rapidamente e depois já o deixa em cima da mesa. 

- Eu vou quer duas lagostas ao molho inglês e vinho tinto. Para sobremesa crepe com flambar, por favor. 

- Sim senhorita. – O garçom anota e se retira para fazer o pedido.

- Eu não sei por que pediu dois. – Indaga Heero. 

- Calma Heero, um soldado não vive só de batalhas e de um lep-top, um brinde a paz. – Ela levanta uma taça que estava na mesa, com água.

- É pelo nossos esforços. – Responde Heero.

- Sim.

- Que bom que eles estão se entendendo. – Quatre e os demais espiavam. 

- Hum...grande coisa. – Duo dá pouca importância. 

- Você está com ciúmes, por que o Heero arrumou um par para ele. – Provoca Wu Fei. 

- Eu também posso arrumar uma garota!! – Reclama Duo. 

- Há, há, há! Até parece. – Os outros pilotos debocham de Duo. 

- Obrigada por me trazer ao hotel, Heero.

- Não a de quê. – Heero como sempre frio, responde tudo de forma rápida. 

- Heero... 

- O que foi Relena? – Pergunta o rapaz olhando para a moça a sua frente. 

- Espiar é errado gente. – Quatre não estava gostando da idéia. 

- Relaxa! – Duo era o mais animado para a "missão". 

- Eu queria dizer isso há muito tempo.

- Diga Relena. – Heero estava um pouco impaciente. 

- É que eu...gosto de você! Desculpe-me! – Relena dá um beijo em Heero.

Os quatros pilotos que espiavam tudo ficam impressionados com a ação da ministra.

- Relena... – Heero fica surpreso e sem reação. 

- Ai, me desculpa é melhor você ir embora.

Heero empurra Relena na parede.

- Pode me matar, Heero... 

Os quatro pilotos estavam boquiabertos e se perguntavam qual seria a atitude de Heero agora, ele provavelmente não gostou nada do beijo surpresa.

Heero olha bem nos olhos de Relena e cochicha algo no ouvido dela, Relena concorda e os dois entram na suite presidencial. 

- O Heero vai matar ela! – Exclama Duo, saindo de trás de uma planta. 

- Quem será que vai se eleger para ser nova vice-ministra? – Se pergunta Wu Fei. 

- Não sei não, talvez ele não mate ela. – Fala Trowa e Quatre concorda. 

- Eu truco!! – Fala Duo. 

Heero joga Relena novamente na parede.

- Me mate de uma vez, Heero... 

- Relena... – Ele a beija fortemente

- Ah...Heero...

- Eu também gosto de você Relena, quero que seja minha. 

- Ah...Heero – Ele deixa os lábios de Relena e começa a beijar o pescoço de Relena, e os dois caminham até a cama da suite onde Heero deita Relena na cama e ficam se beijando ardentemente. 

- Droga! Eu não to ouvindo nada! – Duo e os outros pilotos estavam com o ouvido próximo a porta do quarto. 

- Chega para lá. – Wu Fei empurra Duo. 

- O que é isso Wu Fei? – Trowa pergunta ao ver um copo na mão de Wu Fei.

- Entendi, esse copo vai ajudar a ouvir melhor! – Fala Quatre.

- Me arruma um também! – Duo tenta roubar o copo de Wu Fei, mas esse o empurra de novo. 

Relena se encontrava só de peças intimas e Heero somente de calça, ele beija Relena e seus lábios descem até o pescoço dela onde ele lambe e solta o sutiã de Relena, e começa a chupar os seios de Relena delicadamente. Relena dava gemidos agudos. 

- Relena, assim você me excita mais. 

- É isso que eu quero. – Fala Relena num tom sensual, passando a mão sobre as costas de Heero. 

Heero passeia com sua língua pelo corpo de Relena sem deixar de experimentar nenhum local, ele tira a calcinha dela e sua língua chega até a parte intima de Relena. 

- Heero!!! – Ele geme o nome dele e aperta os cabelos de Heero nas mãos, trazendo a cabeça dele para mais perto, assim a língua dele ia mais fundo, dando mais prazer para ela.

- Olha, ele matou ela mesmo. – Conclui Wu Fei. 

- Isso não parece grito de morte. – Analisa Quatre. 

- Coitadinha, menos uma chata no mundo – Duo debocha. 

Heero continua com seus lábios na parte intima de Relena. Heero coloca três dedos na parte intima de Relena e faz movimentos de vai e vem com intensidade.

- Heero...ah! – Ele passa os dedos nos lábios. 

- Relena, você é tão saborosa... – Heero passa a língua sobre os lábios, saboreando aquele líquido quente. 

- Vamos Heero! Penetre-me agora! 

Heero a penetra com cuidado e faz movimentos delicados de vai e vem.

- Ah...Mais Heero, mais!! – Ele usa dos dedos e abre mais os lábios vaginais. 

Heero aumenta a velocidade e Relena dá muito gemidos de prazer. 

- Ele tá torturando ela. – Wu Fei tira o copo da porta e olha para os outros pilotos. 

- O Heero é mal, cara, muito mal. – Duo estava perplexo. 

- Acho que não é tortura não, é outra coisa... – Quatre estava começando a entender o que se acontecia naquele quarto.

- Que coisa? – Pergunta Duo confuso. 

Relena fica em cima de Heero e controla a velocidade da penetração. Heero aperta os seios de Relena e a beija com muito prazer. Relena passeia com sua língua no peito forte de Heero.

- Os gritos pararam, ela morreu mesmo. – Wu Fei se levanta e deixa o copo com Duo. 

- Vamos embora então. – Fala Trowa que também se levanta. 

- Esperem...to ouvindo vozes. – Duo estava com o copo no porta. 

Relena estava deitada com a cabeça no peito de Heero. 

- Heero, você tem idéia do que acabou de acontecer?

- Sim, isso prova que eu te mo Relena.

- Vamos ficar sempre juntos? – Ela pergunta se aconchegando mais nos braços de Heero. 

- Missão aceita. – Ele responde dando um beijo na testa de Relena.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? – Uma voz grave assusta os pilotos. 

- Zechs Merquise! – Os quatro pilotos falam ao mesmo tempo.

- Como vai Zechs? – Quatre cumprimenta educadamente.

- "Heero se ferrou!" – Pensa Duo. 

- O que vocês fazem no corredor do hotel? – Pergunta Zechs olhando de forma suspeita para os pilotos. 

- A gente tava passeando e... – Duo tenta pensar numa desculpa, até que Quatre toma a palavra. 

- Ouvimos gritos dessa suite e viemos ver o que aconteceu.

- Mas essa é a suite da minha irmã. – Fala Zechs preocupado. 

- Sério? Eu não sabia! – Mente Duo.

- RELENA! – Zechs preocupado com a irmã bate na porta da suite com força. 

- É o Zechs! – Relena levanta assustada. 

- Então atenda. – Fala Heero se levantando também.

- Me espere aqui Heero – Ela dá um beijo em Heero e se enrola num lençol.

- Relena! – Zechs chama mais uma vez e a porta do quarto se abre. 

- O-Oi irmão! Tudo bem?- Ela abre uma pequena fresta que dava somente para vê-la.

- Eles disseram que ouviram gritos do seu quarto. – Zechs aponta para os pilotos gundam que ficam petrificados. 

- O- ouviram? – Pergunta ela gaguejando. 

- Você está passando bem? – Pergunta Zechs. 

Relena senta as mãos de Heero em suas costa e descendo até suas nádegas

- Ui...ah...Há, há!

- Tudo bem? – Zechs olha estranhamente para a irmã. 

- Tudo! Há, há, há! Para! – Ela ria e se contorcia.

- Parar o que? – Pergunta Zechs sem entender nada. 

- Desculpa...há, há, há, não é com você, olha eu estou ótima! Agora eu quero descansar um pouco irmão, então tchau! 

- Qualquer coisa me liga Relena. – Responde Zechs. 

- Ta bom Zechs, obrigada! – Ela fecha a porta do quarto. 

- Era o que eu suspeitava! – Quatre estala os dedos. – Agora tudo faz sentido.

- O quê? – Pergunta Duo.

- Você não entendeu Duo? – Fala Trowa. 

- Você é um idiota mesmo. – Fala Wu Fei olhando para Duo e balançando a cabeça negativamente. 

- Me contem, vai!! – Duo realmente não estava entendendo nada.

- O que eu digo é: Foi uma boa tarde para Heero. – Quatre ri. 

- Que? Não entendi! – Duo olha para os outros pilotos. 

- Vamos embora! – Fala Trowa que já estava indo pegar o elevador.

- Vamos Duo!! – Quatre o chama. 

- ME CONTA!!!! – Duo fica inconformado, mas no dia seguinte ele saberia o que havia acontecido naquela inesquecível tarde.


End file.
